


Royal Favor

by spiritsl



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gills, Other, Sexual Content, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritsl/pseuds/spiritsl
Summary: When the Zora Prince confides his troubles to you, you take it upon yourself to help him unwind.





	1. Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'd expand on Zora gills being sensitive and God help me I'm doing it.

The soft, pale scales of Sidons underbelly rose and fell to the rhythm of his gentle breathing. Watching the soothing repetition from your spot straddled over his midsection, you couldn't help but be a little entranced by the sight. His firm muscles laying out and uncovered by his usual decorations, leaving you free to take in the way his white chest and belly seemed to glow in the soft moonlight...

"Y/N?"

His whispered voice took you back to reality, and you blushed with embarrassment at having been caught staring.

"Sorry you just... Look so handsome." You apologized. He smiled, giving you a small glimpse of his brilliant white teeth. Then, using just one hand, he clasped both of your fists between his webbed fingers, laying the other palm behind his head as he offered a little tease.

"Laying before you?"

"Relaxed." You corrected, though his answer wasn't entirely off either. Seeing the Zora Prince settled comfortably beneath and before and you, as well as entirely calm, was a very nice sight. The past few days had been nothing but stiff meetings dealing with trade and other such dull matters of court, leaving him internally weary and you lonesome. So seeing him finally taking a chance to relax with you, even if it was just for the night, made you feel quite happy... amongst other emotions.

"It's hard not to be at ease when I'm with you, love." He praised, releasing your hands so he could gently cup your face. The size of his hand meant that most of your head ended up in his palm, but the comfort of his touch was more than enough to put a warm smile on your face. Tenderly as you could, you wrapped your fingers around the offered hand and put a gentle kiss in his palm, relishing in the rough feel of his worn scales.

The gesture drew a laugh from Sidon, and in a blur of muscular arms you were pulled down in a tender hug to his chest. A very conflicted swell of emotions rose inside of you when you realized that your face was squished perfectly between his pecs, something that he either didn't notice or wasn't bothered by as he continued.

"Ah, and whatever could I have done to earn such a loving partner?" He nuzzled his head against yours, making you laugh as he punctuated his affection with a few tender kisses on your forehead. Melding into his arms, you took advantage of the close proximity, moving your hands across his chest to better feel him. The scales on his front were incredibly smooth and soft over his firm muscles, and pleasantly warm to the touch as well. Relaxing at his soothing proximity, you pressed your ear closer to him, easing in until you were able to pick up the strong and healthy beating of his heart. Breathing a deep sigh, you let the sensations wash over you. The sensations, the sounds, even the pleasant scent of rain and sea that was with him at all times... It enveloped you like a blanket, tugging you gently to the realm of sleep.

A sound from him, so soft it could have barely been called a sigh, held you back. It was the weariness in the sound that alarmed you enough to make you look up, and when you did you saw an equally tired pair of eyes. The look of concern on your face was more automatic than pressing, but it stirred him to continue regardless.

"But I admit these past few days have been... Tiring. All of these meetings, they've begun to blend together in my mind. And being without your company has made it even more unpleasant to bare."

The true exhaustion in his voice sent an ache of pity through your heart. Sidon wasn't one to openly share his burdens, so for him to open up about this must have meant that it was bothering him greatly. To your surprise, his lips curled in the smallest hint of a smile, and he idly stroked your hair as he appeared to speak without thinking.

"Perhaps it is too forward of me to say, since you and I are only somewhat intimate, but without you at my side I have begun to feel quite... pent up."

You felt your body hiccup in surprise. So much so that you immediately followed up with a question for clarification.

"Like... Pent up energy, or pent up...?" You couldn't stop your eyes from wandering down his torso, and the movement seemed to awaken the Zora Prince to the reality of what he'd just said.

"Oh I... I believe I've said too much." He stammered, sitting up so that you could lean back and give him a little space. As he always did when bashful, he tilted his head so that you couldn't see his eyes behind his forehead extensions. A bright blush still remained on his cheeks though, letting you know that his expression was likely one of mortification. Several awkward moments and a nervous swallow later, Sidon found his voice, giving you the most vulnerable look you'd ever seen as he continued. "But... Yes. I've had so many unsatisfied urges since I began going without your presence." He paused to smile nervously and avert his gaze. "Clearly my physical attraction for you is growing by the day."

His compliment hit you like a boulder. Sidon, the proud and beloved Prince of an entire people, found you alluring enough to be a distraction. Just the thought of him being in a meeting, standing tall but secretly pining for you... Now it was your turn to blush.  
"Me too. About you, that is..." Smiling more comfortably, he returned to stroking your hair.

"If we were perhaps more accustomed to one another, I might ask you for your assistance."

Once more, he had you off guard. In an instant, you had caught something in those words. There had been a flash of emotion in his golden eyes you'd never seen before. A glimpse of something forbidden for his station, something almost vulnerable... And then it hit you. The carefully arranged sentence had been a request, his own secret way of asking. He was either too scared, too reserved or too proud to say it openly, but he wanted your help. Subtly as he could, the Zora Prince had asked you to pleasure him... The shock and delight in your heart kept you still for only a moment as he verbally retreated.

"But as we are, I'm content to handle my own-"

Once you had it processed, your response was automatic.

"I'd like to help."

 


	2. Chapter 2

The blue spots in his eyes lightened for just a beat.

 

"...Pardon?"

 

"I'd like to help. You. Take care of things." You said, emboldened by the flash of excitement you'd seen. Thinking on your words, he smiled softly, looking like he was barely containing a storm of emotions.

 

"Love we've... We've barely been more intimate than a passionate kissing session." He said carefully. It was clear he was holding back his enthusiasm to save face, but there was also true concern for you in his voice. Would you truly be comfortable...?"

 

"Well, maybe not all the way." You said, withdrawing just a touch. You really weren't ready to handle everything a passionate Zora twice your height could throw at you. But, that didn't mean you were going to just give up. There had to be something that you could do for him right? Perhaps if you gave him a lead to say what he wanted... "But there's gotta be something I can do. Maybe something... In between?"

 

The prompt made him tighten his lips. Instead of easing him into speaking his mind, it looked like you'd just made him even more conflicted than ever before. You let him gather his thoughts for a few moments before the silence became too much and you tried to prompt him to speak his mind.

 

"Sidon?"

 

His eyes dilated in surprise, bright yellow pupils looking at you like he'd just noticed your presence. He was so hesitant to speak you were worried that perhaps you'd said something offensive or taboo, that is until he finally broke his silence and you were able to read the bashfulness in his tone.

 

"There is an... act, that I believe you'd be comfortable with."

 

Retraining your flurry of questions, you kept silent and let a nod be your gesture to continue.

 

"It's a Zora practice, so you would be unfamiliar with it, which might make it feel less uncomfortable for you."

 

He took a quick breath, speaking carefully and deliberately as he elaborated.

 

"In the older languages, it's referred to as "Lameli Igraya"..."

 

Your curiosity got the better of you, and a question blurted out of you before you could stop it.

 

"What's that mean?"

 

"Essentially, "Gill Play"... Though it loses something in the translation."

 

The expression of perplexion on your face would have been comical to anyone outside of the situation. Without meaning to, your eyes dropped to the three sets of scarlet gills on his ribs, your hands twitching away to ensure you were no where near touching. It wasn't exactly clear what you'd been expecting, but they certainly weren't it.

 

"I'd do something to your gills?"

 

"I'm aware of how peculiar it must sound to a non-Zora, but..." He drifted off, supporting his upright sit with one hand while the other hovered over his gills as if to bring attention to them. "This part of my body is immensely sensitive, particularly when it's touched by others. And if the touch were to come from you, someone I care about deeply, I imagine it would be very nice."

 

A blush tinted your cheeks at the wobbly smile that appeared on his lips. He almost looked dreamy, thinking about you doing such a thing to him... How could you say no to something he clearly wanted so much? You were ready to give your consent when his tone changed entirely, his whole body wincing as his expression shifted from dreamy to regretful. The Zora Prince had lost his nerve.

 

"But of course, I can see how such a request would be too much. Perhaps at a later date-"

 

No way. You were ready to go and you knew he wanted this. For once, you'd be coming to his aid.

 

"No. Now. I want to." You blurted out. The immediate relief on his face gave you renewed confidence, but you had to give a quick admission when you thought over the idea. "You'll have to help me figure out what to do though. I don't want to hurt you."

 

"Hurt me?" He repeated, eyes widening in genuine surprise, which quickly transformed into mirth. Pulling you in for another embrace, he settled a few soft kisses on your forehead, laughing gently into the touches. "Oh, my sweet little minnow..."

 

When he'd finished his brief cuddle, Sidon pulled back and spoke with greater ease.

 

"Lameli Igraya is known for being many things. Painful is not one of them."

 

That settled your nerves a bit. It was good to know it'd be nearly impossible to mess up. That being said, there was a big difference between not failing and actually doing a good job. "Good. I'll still need some help."

 

"Whatever you need, my love."

 

"Like where to start?"

 

His eyes went wide and his confidence briefly retracted.

 

"Oh. Well, from my... experience..." Faking a cough, he dropped his gaze to his side, hovering a hand over the area he was speaking of. You were too enraptured to inquire what he meant by experience. "The best place to start is the skin between the gills, using your hands..."

 

"And then?"

 

"It's best if you switch to your tongue, and move it... Beneath the operculum... In swiping motions..."

 

You could feel his heart hammering just through your skin contact. It was then that you knew he needed your encouragement once more, lest his fears overcome him. "Okay. I've got it."

 

With that, you gave him the tiniest push to lay on his back, your legs still straddling his midsection and leaving you in the perfect location to get to work. Silly as it sounded, you were actually quite excited... Pleasuring the prince as a personal favor, how could you be so lucky?

 

"Should you need further instructions, or decide you're uncomfortable-" He muttered uncertainly, stopping only when you pressed an insistent finger to his lips. You'd hear no more worrying or stressing on his part. It was time for him to get a break and for you to be in charge.

 

"Shhh..."

 

"Your turn to let someone else do the work."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be sexiness in the next chapter I promise


	3. Awkward

The look on his face was a very interesting mix of surprise and submission, touched with just the smallest hint of arousal. Following your instructions, he settled on his back, letting you scoot forward to center yourself just below his ribs. The powerful expanse of his chest stretched out before you, rising and falling softly with each breath. You couldn't help but feel a little powerful, having the hulking Zora Prince laid out submissive, bare, and ready for your touch. No pressure or anything...

 

With a small breath, you leaned forward and moved in to the three gills on his right side. Considering how big he was, you had a feeling it would be best just to focus on one half of him for now. Eying up the thin red slits that had always seemed so unassuming , you allowed yourself one last pause and a reassurance before getting to work.

 

"If I do anything you don't want, you tell me." You said, looking back to his face for one last affirmation before starting.

 

As excited as you were worried, you touched your fingertips gently against the skin between two of his gills, letting your hand hold its place long enough for the two of you to acclimate. When he didn't react beyond the initial hitch in his breath, you decided to continue. In a single stroke, you brushed your hand along the contour of the gills, and admittedly you were a little surprised. The scales were silky smooth and extremely soft to the touch, even moreso than the tender scales of his belly. They were warm too, and getting warmer with every passing moment.

 

"Haahh... Y/N..." He sighed softly, interrupting your focus momentarily. You looked up to see he was looking down at you with a shaky smile, a rather pronounced blush lighting up his cheeks. He thinned his lips when he saw you looking, averting his gaze as he muttered a very hesitant request.

 

"Please... Don't stop..."

 

A small fire lit inside you at those words. Emboldened, you rubbed along the edges of his gills, flattening your hand so that it was your entire palm providing the sensations over just your fingertips. His reaction was a soft sound that one could have almost called the beginning of a moan. The extra surface contact allowed you to realize that you could feel his pulse through the soft skin, and that it was going even faster than it did when he exercised his hardest.

 

It was almost too much to process. The prince of your dreams, so flustered and aroused by something that seemed so simple and alien to you. That wasn't to say it wasn't very enjoyable, obviously... How could you get more out of this? The actual slits of his gills and his previous advice dawned on you at the same time, and you knew immediately what to do.

 

You moved slowly, in part to avoid doing any harm but also to keep your pace... romantic, for lack of a better word. In one tender stroke, you let the back of your hand gently brush over the middle slit, and you were immediately rewarded with a throaty groan.

 

"Goddess..."

 

A tremor ran through his entire body, and even when it passed there was an unmistakable shake in his muscles. The reaction awed you, and made you blush even harder than he was. How far could you take this?

 

"Y/N?"

 

Sidons voice was soft and bordering on hesitant, and you could even hear a a bit of desperation as he continued.

 

"Would you... be willing to use your mouth?"

 

You were almost caught entirety off guard by the submission in his body language. He'd moved his hands above his head to keep a grip on the pillow, making you wonder if he'd been so overwhelmed he'd needed something to cling to. Feeling rather overwhelmed, you put on a brave face to stay in charge, smirking in the most seductive way you could.

 

"If that's what you desire..."

 

Corny as the line felt, he appeared to enjoy the act, nodding in approval with a submissive smile before laying his head back on the matress. You returned your focus to the point of interest, licking your lips in anticipation and slight uncertainty. Not being too experienced with anything oral related, you really didn't have much of a starting point to go off of. However, it made sense that conventional advice would hold up here. Start slow, then pick up speed and intensity... Worth a try.

 

Deciding that the slowest and gentlest way to start was a kiss, you cupped the first area of interest and hoped for the best. Leaning in, you settled the smallest peck you could manage on the soft red scales, and were immediately rewarded.

 

"Ah..."

 

Sidons soft sigh came with a clenching of his entire body, a show of vulnerability you knew to read as a mark of success. There was nothing to lose now but time, and so you started your method in earnest.

 

You eagerly began peppering the tender area with soft kisses, marveling at the tiny shifts you felt from his body at every touch. The way he moved and responded to you was nothing short of breathtaking, and every motion came with a new sound of pleasure that he either couldn't or didn't want to hide.

 

"Y/N... Please... More..."

 

Without thinking, you happily complied, turning your light touches into more forceful, passionate kisses. His body reacted beautifully. Deep, shameless moans rumbled out of his broad chest without hesitation, his mouth hanging open in a sharp toothed "O" of pleasure that worked wonderfully with his princely features. Your face felt red hot in it's proximity to his overheated body, in part because of his heat but also because your face was now lit up with a crimson blush. His heat was so great you actually noticed the salty taste of sweat on your lips. Was he working up a sweat already?

 

It was in a single moment that you lost all reservations and acted on instinct, sticking out your tongue and swiping it across the slit of his gills. There wasn't even a moment to doubt the action before he cried out like an animal, arching his back and lifting you up in the process. The sudden movement made you cease and cling to him for stability. Sidon came down shaky, panting and sweating uncontrollably, and it was a few moments before he was able to gasp out what sounded like an absolute plea.

 

"Goddess... Goddess Y/N please, _please_  do that again..."

 

The absolute desperation in his voice was more than enough to get you going, a new fire of desire in your belly. You'd never seen the Zora Prince like this. You weren't sure anyone had ever seen him like this. Without thinking too much about it, you started lavishing the area with attention, licking, kissing, stroking and providing any stimulation you could think of. The towering Zora was absolute putty in your hands. The powerful muscles beneath you clenched and trembled as he arched and relaxed his back repeatedly to the stimulation, losing all control of his normally balanced and dignified posture.

 

A strong hand gently but firmly took hold of the back of your head, pressing you insistently into the area of interest. You let him hold you to his gills, your mouth moving without much thought for strategy across the slits and the areas between. You really didn't know what you were doing, but that didn't seem to matter to him. Someone outside of your situation might have called it weird; you so passionately involved with such an alien area of a different species. But you literally could not have cared less in that moment. It was... well, it was hot. To be the dominant for once, helping your lover release days of tension with something so simple, and to be so unexpectedly good at it... Sidon wasn't the only one getting pleasure from this.

 

Soft words escaped his mouth in time with his moans, and even with your proximity all you were able to catch was that he appeared to be muttering in a dialect you couldn't understand. The whispers came just before his moans started building in volume and passion, all in perfect sync to his bodies equal increase in arching and quivering. You were so distracted by your work, and the slight soreness it was creating in your jaw, that you didn't even notice these changes in great detail. You also didn't think to what all your efforts might lead to, instead losing yourself in the moment. The tempo of his movements only continued to build and increase with every passing moment of your touches, rising up to a high as the two of you lost yourselves in your respective tasks.

 

At the crescendo, his body went stiff, back arching one last time and staying rigid along with every other muscle in his body. A light tremble was his only perceptible movement. The freeze came in time with one final moan of absolute ecstasy, a moan that sounded more feral than civilized as it sounded off in the Royal bedroom. The sound was so loud you paused your ministrations, drool dribbling down your chin from the wildness of your affections. The sudden change in his demeanor dawned on you in your newfound clarity, and you started to move your aching jaw to ask him if he was alright.

 

A hot, wet splat on the thin fabric of your back stopped you cold.

 

Barely holding back a squeal, you arched your back and clenched up in alarm, shooting a look over your shoulders to discern the source of the wetness. Nothing in the world could have prepared you for what you saw.

 

Standing proud, erect, and almost half your height, twin erections rose up from the fork of his legs, their bright lengths still throbbing from the release that had happened moments before. Your eyes went as wide as they could, your hands unconsciously covering your mouth to hold back a cry of mixed emotions. Despite all common sense, you couldn't tear your eyes off the sight. You'd never seen a Zora... down there, before, especially not your boyfriend. And you'd known that he'd have two, he'd told you, but now they were right there! And he'd just... finished, all over his front, and on you! Thick white ropes of the release stretched all across his front and onto your back, leaving you as red faced as you'd ever been. Your eyes stayed locked on the daunting sight of his double lengths for a moment longer before a new problem took your attention.

 

"Ohhh... Ohh... my..."

 

The soft sound of delight made you snap around to face his front, where you were greeted to a Zora Prince completely oblivious to the current predicament.

 

Sidon lay limp and sprawled on the bed, his red scales glistening with sweat as his chest rose and fell in deep, satisfied breaths. The look on his face was one of pure bliss. A gentle smile on his lips, a light blush in his cheeks, and his eyes closed in utter relaxation. The relaxation made you hesitate even beyond the awkwardness of the situation. He looked so content and relaxed... Like you hadn't seen him in days... How could you break it to him without ruining it? Finally, the sensation of the hot fluids on your back going cold spurred you into action.

 

"Sidon?" You coughed out as loudly as you could. Though your voice was little more than a squeak, he opened an eye in response, replying with a weak murmur.

 

"Yes, love?"

 

Your silence and the look on your face made him drop his smile. Sitting up a little, he looked ready to inquire before the shift in position seemed to make something dawn on him.

 

"Oh."

 

Looking past you, there was only a single instant of observation before he saw the situation and went into a panic.

 

"OH!"

 

You were lifted clear off of him and set to the side before he threw the covers over himself, babbling out rapid fire apologies.

 

"Goddess Y/N I'm so sorry Goddess I'm so so sorry please forgive my lack of control I have not experienced this since I was... That is to say I've never lost control... I-I never intended to..."

 

His face disappeared into his hands, and you forgot your embarrassment in the face of pity. You settled your hands on his arm, giving the still trembling muscles an encouraging squeeze.

 

"Hey it's... It's okay..."

 

He didn't push you off, but dropped his hands and looked away as he spoke.

 

"It's really not, Y/N... I lost all control, and subjected you to this... mortifying encounter... A Prince should never be so... sloppy."

 

Perhaps you were still going off being the dominant, but you felt bold enough to offer a firm rebuttal.

 

"That's not true."

 

He looked to you with a single eye and a surprised expression, and you continued with confidence.

 

"You needed a break. You needed to relax. And I think all that came together as you needing... release. And that's why it happened. Because you needed it. Who cares if it wasn't princely? I don't."

 

You faltered for only a moment, then found your nerve in the form of a revealing admission.

 

"And I... I liked helping you. I liked seeing this side of you. You were... really beautiful, like that. I'd like to see you like that again."

 

Stopping to read his reply, you were relieved when your words seemed to hit the right spots, his expression softening. He leaned in to touch his forehead against your head, closing his eyes as he spoke.

 

"I'm not sure what I did to deserve you, my sweet little minnow."

 

"Perhaps, if you want, we could put this all behind us and try again in the future. Though with more... planning."

 

Your heart fluttered at the possibility. Seeing him like this again... Perhaps with a little more intent and a little less clothing on your part... You'd be more than happy with that. You nodded and leaned into him, filling your nostrils with his scent and relishing in his proximity. He smelled wonderful in the aftermath, strong and musky yet content. You could have cozied up to him and drifted off for the night right there. But a chill on your back reminded you...

 

"But first I should change."

 

He coughed and shifted on the bed, letting you move away as he held the bedsheets a little tighter.

 

"And I should switch the sheets..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy gotta love the awkward fishy. He's such a sweetheart. If you'reon Tumblr and have an idea for a Sidonxreader, hit me up at operation-robutts and leave a request! Or do it here, if you like. I'm always eager for inspiration!


End file.
